


Su alma; Es una estrella.

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, dramas y comedias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige es la Bella durmiente... </p><p>sumario no terminado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Esta es una historia real, le sucedió al amigo de un amigo.

La doctora Talía de Hale, se instalo, con sus dos hijos, el verano de 1993, esperando a su tercer hija con ansias.

Su esposo, Tomas, antiguo habitante de Beaicon Hill y cabe destacar; un excelente mecánico. Hacia miles de planes para los niños, con una ilusión tan infantil qué enternecía a su esposa. Camino a su nuevo hogar, les contaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de esta temporada; cuando los manzanos estaban tan llenos qué los niños podían comer hasta hartarse con sus paleta acarameladas, sin temerle a la escasees.

Tenían una mansión, heredara apenas unas semanas atrás por los padres de su esposo, Tomas Hale.  
Estaba perfectamente, ubicada a las afueras del pueblo, próxima a la ruta, justo en el centro del bosque y, tan cerca de una pequeña laguna qué Laura, con seis años, podía hundirse en el lodo, sin importarle el futuro regaño de su madre, para untarse hasta los cabellos, rugiendo, gruñendo, gritando con las manos alzadas y los brazos colgando, para fingir ser un temible mounstro del lago y, asustar a su pequeño hermano Derek de tan solo cuatro años de edad.

La mas pequeña, Cora, llego a finales de ese año. Dejando enloquecidos a casi todos los miembros de la familia. Todos, menos a Derek quién había quedado para su disgusto, en medio. Sintiendo la sustitución y la perdida de atención para con él.

El tiempo, le demostró, qué eso no era verdad y que estaba tan equivocado, como Laura cuando decía que John Travolta era el mas guapo de los hombres.  
Sus padres, los querían por igual y no podrían vivir… si, tan solo, alguno de ellos, les faltase. Derek aunque algo antipático y reacio, al principio, empezó a tomarle cariño al pequeño mini-mounstro y seis años después, eran inseparables. Más, por qué la niña podía ayudarle a vengarse de su hermana mayor. Ambos, eran el dolor de cabeza de la joven Laura, de casi trece años.

Derek con casi once descubrió su amor por los deportes y se inscribió en casi todos los que había en su escuela. Desde: Soccer, Lacrosse y hasta básquet. Todo, menos, natación, por qué esté era solo para niñas. Pero eso no evito que a los catorce el se volviera un excelente nadador; gracias, a la no tan pequeña laguna.

Los chicos y las chicas de Beaicon Hill tenían fama de cabales, trabajadores y honrados. Los hijos de Talía se criaron sin maldad alguna. Aunque sus travesuras, ponían tanto a Talía como a Tomas en cada aprieto vergonzoso, qué ambos, llegaban a pensar en negar que aquellos tres demonios, fueran sus hijos. Lo cual era inútil.  
Los chicos solo sonreían a sus padres, como unos inocentes angelitos.

En invierno del 2OO3, llego otra gran mujer a instalarse con su familia. Su nombre era Emma Brown, pero todos sus allegados, le llamaban, Emm.  
Ella era una odontóloga exitosa y su esposo un arquitecto respetable, ambos dejaron sus respectivos trabajos y su ciudad natal. A causa de la frágil salud de su única hija, Paige.  
Sé mudaron a ese pequeño y humilde pueblo, donde el aire era mas puro y fresco. Tan lejos de las toxinas que largaban los autos, o las impurezas que soltaban las enormes fabricas y, ni mencionar, a algunos citadinos despreocupados del dañó causado al medio ambiente.

La pareja intento que su hija no se sintiera afligida ni culpable, por la mudanza. Ambos pusieron de su parte y proyectaron planes para su dulce niña.  
Ella era una chica que sabía cómo ser feliz incluso cuando estaba triste, pero su madre sabia el dolor que esos ojos escondían. Habia dejado su sueno de ser una gran comediante, una estrella de Hollywood o, tan siquiera; una concertista.

Una mañana su madre, desayuno en mano, fue a despertarla.

Toc, toc, toc… “Paige, princesa, levántate qué es hora, llegaras tarde a tu primer día” toc, toc… “Paige…”

La pequeña, a su llamado, no respondió.

“Paige, no seas haragana, hija…, contesta” “¡Paige!”

Tras el silencio. Un nudo en su garganta se formo y ese maligno mal presentimiento creció o, tal vez esa intuición de madre qué estruje el corazón y debilita las piernas, fue el qué cruzo por su espina dorsal como un calambre.

“¡Paige!”

Apenas pudo dudar de gritar a su esposo en la planta baja. Cuando, La charola soltó destrozando el juego de te que su hermana le regalo en su cumpleaños. De un empujón, la puerta abrió y desmallada, en el suelo, a su pequeña niña encontró.

Su esposo salto los escalones al reconocer el grito de su amada y temiendo lo peor se abrió paso hasta la habitación de su pequeña princesa intento calmar a su esposa mientras examinaba a su hija con lo poco que sabia en primeros auxilios.

Entre sus brazos, la sujeto, mientras Emma se mantenía a su lado, jurando todo el amor que una madre profesa a un hijo. Su única hija. Si la perdieran seria como arrancarse corazón. ¿Cuanto lloro esa madre? Suplicando a cuanto santo se le cruzo por la cabeza, a un Dios que no tenia, qué en su juventud negaba. Si su hija se salvaba los santos serian bienvenidas en su hogar. Si era solo casualidad, a quien le importaba. Ella solo quería “Fe…, esperanza y buena voluntad de ver nuevamente; El milagro esos ojos brillando de felicidad, una vez mas, al llamarla mama.”

Marion, llevo a su hija hasta su auto, condujo deprisa, mientras su esposa abrazaba a la niña en el asiento trasero. Esperar a la ambulancia era tonto, estando tan cerca del hospital. El sheriff les abrió paso en el cruce, ante la seña de su nuevo amigo y vecino, que con bocinazos, le decía; que su prisa era por una urgencia.

A partir de ése día y, por casi tres meses, Beaicon Hill, seria aniquilado por el ruido de los medios de todo el mundo, instalándose en los parques, hoteles, casas en alquiler y hasta en las calles.

En los diarios, revistas y todos los sitios de Internet.  
Se habla de la joven Paige.

“Una chica que no puede despertar…”

“Estará esperando el beso de un príncipe…”

“Una joven residente de Beaicon Hill esta en coma después de desmayarse en su habitación”

“Dicen; qué es el pueblo, donde la doncella sueña a su príncipe encantado”

“Intentan encontrar la razón, para su estado…”

“Se rumorea una desconeccion”

“Estado vegetal”

“La bella, despierta tras, tres meses de estar dormida”

“Fue, otro caso de; Sueño persistente”

“Los médicos no encuentran, lo que pudo causar su estado de sueño”

Esos tres meses, del mundo, sus ojos escondió y sin saber, una de sus metas consiguió. Fue conocida como la bella durmiente de Beaicon Hill. Aunque, no a muchos, agrado. Dado qué por su causa, varios turistas, decidieron mudarse a su pueblo, qué ya no era de gente tranquila, amable, o dócil.

Quizás este ángel no tuviera suerte. Quizás ella jamás soñó con algún príncipe. Quizás solo siguió su rutina normal…, pero… en sueños.  
Eso…, nadie más qué ella, lo sabrá.

De todas maneras, dos días, después de despertar alguien toco a su puerta. Su doctora favorita estaba ahí. La misma qué impidió que la desconectasen, teniendo solo una minima probabilidad de supervivencia.

La madre agradecida, todavía tiende a abrazar a Talía cuando la ve. Marion sonríe y jura para sí, qué; Algún día, le devolverá con creces, lo que hizo por ellos.

Detrás de la hermosa y gentil doctora, un joven apuesto apareció con libreta en mano, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y labios gruesos.

— Paige, hay alguien que tienes que conocer.

— Enserio eres tan seria… — susurro, el muchacho mirándola de una forma extraña. Paige, no entendió si se lo estaba preguntando a ella o solo lo afirmaba.

Al parecer, Animado por su sonrojo, se acercó a ella y tomo su mano de manera gentil, pero en cuanto sintió aquel rose, se asusto. Paige se sonrojo con un toque tan inocente. Avergonzada, por la acción del oji verde, alejo su mano para detenerlo de lo que parecía un beso en el dorso de su mano. Él suspiro — De todas formas…, es un placer conocerte, despierta. — Le sonrío ocasionando un violento rebote en su corazón.

— Hijo, me encanta que seas así de caballeroso y galante, pero no alteres a mi paciente.

El joven solo hizo una mueca de fastidio. Miro de malas a su madre y se sentó a un lado de Paige.

Mientras, La doctora Hale le hacia los chequeos. El muchacho, anotaba lo que esta le iba dictando. Para Paige todo era cada vez más confuso. — a ver, esos lindos ojos. — La linterna la hizo parpadear y el palito en la lengua, incomodar — a ver tu lengua, abre más —, de plus, a la pobre, le salio estornudar. El chico negó mientras sonreía divertido.

Ella frunció el ceño y Talía lo noto. — Tranquila. Luego te contare algo vergonzoso de el para que obtengas tu venganza.

— ¡MAMA!

Ella solo pudo largar una risilla encantadora que hizo embobar al joven Hale. Avergonzada y sin dejar su sonrisa, se tapo los labios.

Durante semanas, Derek se dedico a ser su enfermero particular a pesar de solo tener catorce años. Claro, mientras la escuela y su madre se lo permitiesen. Los padres de Paige se lo agradecían. Era un joven educado y encantador. Mientras su hija sonriera, seria grata su compañía.

Pero…, toda historia tiene su punto final… ¿Quieren qué se las cuente?


	2. Verdades ocultas y no tan ocultas.

El sonido del despertador la seguía maravillando. Lo dejó sonar y se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba viva y envías de enamorarse. ¿Se podía pedir algo más?

Asalto su pobre armario, esperando encontrar el vestuario perfecto para otra de su citas. La primera había tenido tantos desajustes, sumado a sus nervios, qué por un momento creyó que seria; la ultima. Eso la hubiese desanimado demasiado dado que Derek realmente era alguien encantador y sumamente apuesto.

Estaba lista para tomar una relajante ducha de agua tibia antes de vestirse. Cuando su madre entro en su dormitorio con cara reprobadora. Eso no detuvo qué con todo su amor de madre, depositara un pequeño beso en su frente… desconecto el despertador y salio sin decir palabra.

 

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo avergonzada de si misma.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había salido del hospital y su relación con el joven Hale, marchaba sobre ruedas. Es más, marchaba tan bien que a veces experimentaba cierto vértigo en la boca del estómago. Parecía que de un momento a otro sucedería un cataclismo que acabaría con toda aquella perfección. Desechó sus recelos y terminó de lavarse. Ese día tenia que ser perfecto y no podía llegar tarde.

Muy a pesar de pasar tres meses, dormida, era el mejor año de su vida hasta el momento.

Ella se estaba volviendo una mujer que veía el lado bueno de las cosas. Él todo lo contrario a ella. Empezaba a sentir rencor hacia lo qué le podría deparar el destino.

\- ¡No, no lo está! ¡joder!- se quejo casi gritando.- Aún puedes hacer algo. ¡Claro que puedes!, tiene que haber alguna cura… tiene…, tú eres una especialista y,…

\- ¡Derek!. Ni siquiera estamos seguros… - Ella se pone en pie, bordea su escritorio hasta colocarse frente a su hijo, a pocos centímetros de distancia, para continuar con la conversación.- , es posible que nuestros temores no lleguen ha cumplirse.

\- ¿Cuántas posibilidades ahí de que suceda?

Através de los ojos de Derek su madre se reflejo incomoda ante esa pregunta.

\- Dije; ¡¿Cuántas?!

\- mhm….

\- ¡Mierda! madre; ¡¡¡¿Cuántas?!!!

\- Muchas. - Ella pestañeo cuando el golpeo su puño contra superficie de la mesa de roble - Derek, querido…. Hijo, no sabemos lo que nos tiene deparado el destino. Ella salio antes de esto, es fuerte, puede qué más de lo que aparenta.  
Tenemos que tener fe en que lograra salir con bien.

-Sus padres. Ellos lo saben.

\- Lo saben, si.

\- y,…

\- ¿Ella?

\- Lo sabe.  
…¿Se lo haz dicho?

\- No es mi deber hacerlo.

\- ¡Maldición! Igual que no era tu deber presentarme con ella. ¡Joder!, Si, siempre lo supiste…, demonios,- los ojos verdes centellaban de rabia hacia su progenitora - , entonces…

\- Derek, hijo, no es así. En ese momento no sabia los aspectos que estaba tomando esta extraña enfermedad en ella. Como no sé… muchas cosas. Y de haberlo sabido. Seguramente hubiese tomado las mismas decisiones. Dime; ¿la quieres?.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que me duele saber toda esta mierda?.

\- ¿Cambia en algo que lo sepas? ¿Dejaras de quererla por temor a perderla?

En el triste silencio que se formaba en aquella oficina. Derek se negó a lanzarse a los brazos de su madre. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.- ¿Cuánto?- Talía no espero un permiso. Ella simplemente te acerco y le abrazo. Derek se apretó al cuerpo de aquella mujer que con el tiempo se hacia mas frágil y pequeña a comparación de su hijo.

\- Pueden ser días… - acaricio su cabello y brindo su calor de madre - ,…semanas o hasta meses…

\- Meses…, pero…, no años.

\- No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

\- ¿Dolerá?

Talía no pudo responder a la colmena de preguntas que Derek quería soltarle. Los golpes en la puerta alertaron a ambos. Se separaron y mientras eliminaban cualquier rastro de dolor y lagrimas en sus rostros. Talía se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

\- Hola pequeño.- Esta se agacho para estar a la altura del niño. - ¿sucede algo?

El pequeño observo a Derek con desconfianza.- tranquilo…, el es mi hijo, Derek.

\- Ho…,hola…- su voz sonó tan pequeña como su persona. Llevaba ropa y zapatillas deportivas. El oji verde ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

\- “Derek”

\- No tengo ánimos. Madre.

Talía arrugo el ceño- Es solo un niño.

Derek dio un paso hacia su madre dispuesto a empezar una nueva discusión.- y a mi qué…

\- ¡No! - se exalto el pequeño.- No….no, se preocupe…,yo, no quise molestarla señora Hale. - Los ojos castaños se posaron en el joven de bonitos ojos verdes.- Espere… usted es el novio de la princesa.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- La bella durmiente. Escuche que ella se despertó gracias a usted.

\- pero que niño tan insolente.- Derek se expreso de una manera tan dura que el niño sintió miedo.

\- Yo…, solo… yo… quería que supiera que la admiro mucho.- Los ojos se le empañaron de lagrimas.

\- Derek.

\- Saltará de felicidad al saberlo.

\- ¡Derek!

\- Solo quería ver a mi mama.

\- ¿Qué? Eres tonto. No sabes los números de habitación.

El castaño agacho la mirada demasiado dolido para defenderse y fue entonces qué Derek noto una lagrima pendiendo de sus finas y castañas pestañas.

La culpa le llego tan rápido como el regaño de su madre- ¡Derek!. - Talía acaricio el rostro del niño.- Lo siento, Stiles. Mi hijo suele ser un completo tirano, amargado. - el chico asistió.- Te llevare enseguida con ella.

 

\- Lo siento, Der…. señor..- se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Espérame aquí.- Talia dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Derek apretó los labios con evidente molestia. No por su madre, si no, hacia él mismo. No era tan idiota para no ver su propio error. Por estar tan tenso con el asunto de Paige, se había desquitado con el chico, quien no tenia culpa alguna.

….

\- Siento, lo de recién. - dijo al escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de él. Se había sentado a esperar a su madre en su oficina.- Me comporte demasiado Patan con ese chico.

\- La vida es diferente de como uno se la imagina a tu edad…-  
Talía lo miro con ternura. Hacia ya tiempo que había notado los cambios de humor en su hijo.- …Imagina lo que es para él.

Derek se levanto del asiento.- ¿Por qué reacciono así…, cuando empezamos a discutir?

\- Su madre.

\- ¿Qué ahí con ella? - pregunto curioso.

\- Ella esta en… un coma inducido.

\- Mm…,ya veo. - se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el escritorio.

\- La depresión postparto es una de las enfermedades más frecuentes tras el parto ya que afecta a una de cada diez parturientas.

\- Significa que ella estaba embarazada.

\- Si y, eso fue hace siete años…,de Stiles. Claudia casi muere al dar a luz y Stiles solo nació con un pequeño soplo en el corazón. No del tipo grave, pero aun así, él es un niño muy sensible.

\- Entonces…, La madre no tiene cura.

\- Si no se trata adecuadamente puede persistir durante meses e incluso años. Desde hace cuatro años. El estado de claudia a empeorado. Ella ah estado paseándose de un psiquiátrico a otro. Hace un mes, fue traída de emergencia por ocasionarse daños muy serios en sus muñecas. Ayer despertó y tuvimos que sedarla. Los momentos en los que esta conciente son muy pocos y la mayoría de ellos, no recuerda tener un hijo.

\- Mierda. - dijo Derek. - ¿Y su padre?

\- John Stilinski tenia un puesto como sheriff pero dado a la gravedad reciente de su esposa se encuentra de baja. Debido al Estrés que ha estado acumulando se encuentra internado en este mismo hospital.

\- Solo por el estrés…

\- Es alcohólico.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

\- Stiles esta viviendo con su tío paterno. No es un hombre muy amoroso… pero, al menos, no esta solo.

Bien.

Era el día para sentirse un jodido bastardo. Se escucho el toc,toc,toc otra vez. Talía atendió a la puerta y Derek se quedo meditando. Le debía una vida de disculpas a ese niño por haber sido tan grosero y desalmado.

\- Hey! Paige. ¿Como te sientes encanto?

\- Muy bien.- Sonrió a la Doctora Hale posando su vista en el muchacho de pie junto al escritorio. Dándole la espalda.

\- No, piensas saludarme, Derek. - un gesto dolido se traslució en su rostro, cuando este no respondió. Talía le llamo “Derek”

Derek reacción cuando, le escucho hablar; una vez mas - Mira que puedo ser muy vengativa.

\- ‘¿Una enana como tú? ¿Que podría hacerme?

\- OH! ¡Derek Hale! Hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso.

\- pero, lo dije….- sus ojos verdes la buscaron al girarse. Estaba tan bonita. - te vistes así para los enfermeros o para mi.

Paige se sonrojo. No era posible el descaro de ese chico.

\- Para nadie. - se cruzo de brazos indignada y luego sonrio traviesa. - Bueno si…

\- Si… ‘¿Quién? - Dijo con recelo.

\- Para; Gordon.

\- ¿Gordon?

\- Puedes creerlo madre…, verse tan increíblemente hermosa solo para ver una película de ese sujeto.

\- ¡Derek! - Se sonrojo. - Señora Hale, su hijo me llevara a ver un estreno; “Big Fish” Ewan McGregor actúa en ella.

\- Yo también iría a verlo. Se veía muy sexy en esa película rara de lazers… como se llamaba, era Star… algo. Que me hizo ver tu padre.

\- Era La Guerra de las galaxias, madre. Star Wars. Que no te escuche uno de esos Nerds coleccionistas que tienes como pacientes.

\- Si… no me gusto. Pero el era caliente como el infierno.

\- Dime; Qué no dijo eso.

\- Lo dijo.- Se rió Paige mientras Derek escondía su rostro tras una de sus manos.

\- Diablos.

\- Pero tu padre…. uff!!! lo era más. - se abanico simbólicamente con las manos. - Todavía recuerdo, cuando…

Puso los ojos en blanco. - Joder. - tomo la mano de la castaña - Vamos, Paige.

La chica se despidió de Talía como pudo, dejando atrás, el hospital donde la había ido a recoger Derek, después de la escuela. Era su ritual, se había vuelto una costumbre de cada viernes.

Escuela para él, revisión semanal para ella, luego; juntos al cine y una suave caminata a casa.

 

El tiempo parecía irse demasiado deprisa para Derek y extremadamente lento para Paige. Irónico. Por que Derek tendría mucho para vivir y Paige… poco para hacerlo.

 

Las semanas fueron pasando. Paige tenia su sonrisa y Derek sus preocupaciones. Había intentado disculparse con el pequeño y lo había encontrado unas semanas después en los pasillos del hospital.

Derek se sintió como, El Grinch, cuando el niño intento esconderse tras la cafetera al verlo acercarse.- ¡Oye! Tú.- Bueno, quizás no era la mejor forma para empezar la conversación. El chico se estremeció y Derek se horrorizo al ver las terribles manchas oscuras surcando bajo sus ojos.- Lo siento… ¿quieres algo de la maquina?- Se ofreció señalando el aparto frente a ellos, cerca de la cafetera. El castaño negó sentándose en una de las sillas. Derek lo observo, se sobo el cuello… y luego opto por sentarse a su lado.- lamento lo de tus padres.

El niño dejo de mecer sus pies y miro fijamente una de las puertas - ¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Tú padre?.- El niño negó.- ¿Tú madre?- El niño volvió a negar.

\- Mi tío es "VIH-positivo" se desmayo mientras me enseñaba algunas fotografías… de mis padres. ¿no temes estar cerca de mi?

\- No soy un ignorante del tema. Mi madre es doctora ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Cumpliré ocho en dos meses.

\- Eres demasiado pequeño para estar tanto en un hospital.

\- Estoy bien. Aunque a veces tengo miedo…

\- Hm. Miedo. ¿por tu tío?- El castaño negó.

\- No por él. Se que es fuerte y me prometió que estaría conmigo hasta que me reúna de nuevo con mis padres…

\- suena a que es un tío increíble.

\- Lo es. - sonrío.- Siempre finge ser duro conmigo frente a los demás. Pero no es tan malo. Creo que quiere ser fuerte por los dos. No le gusta dar lastima.

 

\- Entonces. ¿A que le temes ?

\- Ah no estar cuando despierte.

\- ¿No estar…?

\- Ella…,quizás me recuerde…, esta vez, y si no estoy…, pensara que no la quiero. Papa me contó que ella intento tenerme durante seis años. También me dijo, qué ella sonreía muy bonito cuando supo que me tendrían. Diseño mi cuarto con mucho cariño y me cantaba canciones de cuna que ella misma componía. Dice; que es injusto que no pueda estar con nosotros y que cuando despierte… ella regresara y será la que era antes, dice qué seremos muy felices, los tres. Muy felices…

\- La extrañas mucho, verdad. - Derek no recibió ninguna contestación.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Derek miro su reloj notando que la revisión de Paige estaría terminando y ella empezaría a buscarle.- Duele- Derek miro con la ceja arqueada al pequeño bulto sobre la silla. - Duele ver, cuando ella despierta qué no sabe, quien soy. Yo no recuerdo mas que hospitales y ha ella recostada en esas camas de sabanas blancas. Pero… yo, quiero,… quiero sentir lo que es tener una madre.

Derek observo como el niño se horrorizaba por lo dicho y se tapaba la boca.- No quise decir que ella….

\- Puedes decirlo. Somos amigo. Bueno, si no te molesta hablar con un tirano, amargado.

El pequeño sonrío hacia Derek.

Derek se levanto del asiento tras un suspiro- tengo que irme.

Sintió un tiron de su chaqueta - ¿Si?

\- Nos volveremos a ver.

\- Claro, ¿no te quedo claro que ahora somos amigos?- Stiles asistió energético.

\- Gracias.- dijo viendo marchar al ojiverde.

Dos semanas más habían pasado. Derek y Stiles se habían echo compañeros de espera. El tío de este ultimo se había recuperado. Pero Stiles seguía asistiendo por causa de sus padres. Derek se dedicaba a esperar a Paige. Un día sintió la necesidad de presentarle a Stiles. Ambos, simpatizaron enseguida. Stiles no puede decirle; Paige, sin decirle; Princesa antes.

La joven congenio bastante con el pequeño.  
Stiles con todo el tacto y la curiosidad del mundo le pregunto a Paige si era conciente, de alguna forma, cuando ella estuvo en coma. Él quería saber si su madre lo escuchaba o tan siquiera pensaba en él.

Un día, Stiles le contó a Paige, luego de hacerla reír con sus raros comentarios. Que su sueño era; ver a sus seres queridos, sonriendo.  
Paige le dijo- ¿Y por que no todo el mundo? Mi sueño era; ser actriz y divertir a las personas.- la joven le sonrío de forma extraña. Stiles sintió que ella sabia algo… que el no. - No creo llegar a cumplir aquel deseo pero tú podrías hacerlo.

\- No digas eso.- stiles se puso triste en cuanto entendió aquel tono tan familiar en su nueva amiga. - ¡Tu podrías!, harás muchas cosas.

\- No estoy tan segura.

\- ¡Claro que si! Además, Derek cuida de ti. Él no dejaría que nada te pase.

Paige quiso explicarle a stiles que había cosas que estaban fuera del poder del hombre.  
Paige sonrio y acaricio el cabello del niño.- tienes razón, no me hagas caso, estoy algo sensible.

Él me cuida.

Y la cuidaba, como se cuidaría a una flor de ensuciarse en el pantano.

La cuidaba de las criticas.  
La cuidaba de los medios.  
Del mal tiempo y de los alimentos malignos.

Paige empezaba a preocuparse de que su novio fuera mas su enfermero que su pareja. Derek lograba distraerla de aquella idea absurda. Diciéndole cuanto la quería, adorándola con cada caricia y enloqueciéndola con cada beso, cada sonrisa.

 

Eran entradas las ocho de la noche.

Sus padres estarian fuera toda la noche por asuntos familiares, asuntos, de los qué no querían prescindir... Pero, Paige se habia metido en ello y no se atrevian a decirle la razon por el que no podian dejarla sola.

A si, como Derek tampoco podia permitir que ella pasara sola la noche.

Solo tubo cuarenta y dos míseros minutos, en soledad, cuando llamaron al timbre.

No podían ser sus padres por qué acababa de hablar con ellos por teléfono, asegurándoles qué estaba bien, de modo que se levanto a abrir. Era Derek, con su mochila en la mano y la pizza en la otra.

\- la cena - dijo entrando sin esperar invitación.

Paige sintió que, de inmediato, su sala parecía mas pequeña. Estaba sola con el chico de sus sueños.

\- No tengo hambre.

Lo que no significaba que seria dulce con él.

\- Pues lo siento, pero eh pedido una pizza para dos. Tendrás que ayudarme.- replico el, dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

\- Espera un minuto, ¿tu el señor de la comida sana....me trajiste pizza? ¿con quien me engañas?

\- Con nadie. - sonrío. - Por cierto, te has dejado tu sostén en mi cuarto.

\- Eso no es… - dijo o intento decir, cuando este, le enseño el pequeño sostén al sacarlo de su mochila.

Paige se sonrojo y se lo quito de las manos, era un sostén deportivo, lila, con su maldito nombre.

Ayer había llovido de forma torrencial y ambos se habían mojado, dado que andaban en la bicicleta de Derek.  
Le había prestado un buzo, gris, gigantesco y unos pantalones. Ordenadote quitarse todo para que no pescara un resfriado, recordando su preocupación ella sonrió y luego, lo maldijo, al ver su sonrisa torcida.

¡Porqué tenia que olvidarse su jodido sostén en el baño! Justo ella que no se sentía cómoda con el tamaño de sus senos.  
Cuanto antes comieran, antes se iría, pensó. No es que no quisiera la compañía de él. Pero apenas y se daban unos cuantos besos. Se sentía algo aterrada de ir al siguiente paso.

Además, al ver la pizza se le hacia la boca agua.

Después de poner la mesa. Él le aparto la silla. Ah, Derek y sus buenas maneras. A su madre le encantaría, ver eso. Casi podía verla haciendo planes matrimoniales con Talía.

Talía Hale, los ojos, de la madre de Derek, le asustaban aveces, podía sentir que ella miraba más de lo que aparentaba en su relación. ¿Seria qué sabia algo qué ella no?. Algo le decía que tenia que ver con su estado de hacia unos meses atrás. Por eso mismo. Prefería ignorarlo. Era tonto, por que se trataba de su salud, de su vida. Pero ella antes no tenia miedo a la muerte y ahora, si.


End file.
